


A Pair of Scissors

by Ehgrol



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehgrol/pseuds/Ehgrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was mainly a vent work. Things are probably inaccurate, and I know it's probably pretty shitty. Whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Scissors

Muffled screams echoed throughout the dark, musty room. The faint drip of water coming from an unidentifiable source in the basement was barely discernible from the panicked cries coming from an easily identifiable source.

They came from a young girl, choking on her own blood, and the fingers of a crazed mother. A pair of scissors were jammed into the poor girl's mouth, snipping away slowly, maniacally at the mass of flesh in there. The woman's fingers gripped her tongue as she slowly cut into it, laughing as the girl let out gargled screams, half-choking on the blood that filled her mouth, beginning to dribble out of her mouth now. The scissors tore into the flesh farther and farther, finally passing half way through.

The pitiful child continued screaming bloody murder, which was essentially what was going on. She pushed weakly at her mother, hit her, but to no avail. The brutal onslaught continued on. Tears mixed with blood in a red, watery mess. The poor child started choking on the blood building up, hitting more frantically at the woman chopping her tongue away. Said woman stumbled back, fingers bringing the blades of the scissors crashing back together, ripping the mass of flesh out of her daughter's mouth, and letting it fall down to the floor. The girl followed suit, falling down sobbing and holding her mouth. A few moments later she unclasped her mouth, spitting out blood.

The woman grinned sickly, admiring her handiwork for a moment, before setting the bloodied pair of scissors down on a table, proceeding by taking her leave, smirking as she stared over her shoulder at her injured daughter.

"Perhaps, now, you'll think before you speak.." She chuckled softly at her sick joke, laughing as though they were just having a humorous conversation. 

With that, the door slammed shut again. 

The girl reached out into the darkness, crying for help. 

The darkness offered her not help, but release. They offered her the gift of death. The darkness reached out for her hand.

She let them take her hand, finally finding release.


End file.
